Crescent Crusader
by nativejoker
Summary: Moonknight, the protector of New York has kept his home safe for years, but now he must fight against rising crime lords.can he defend it by himself? Or will he have to work with others? Rewritten
1. Moving In

' _Tonight on at eight o'clock news. Crime common in every city and state, but a wave of corruption and violence has washed over New York..._

 _As criminals and gangs migrate from cities across the country, now here's Jessica with our latest development into this story'_

 _'Jessica here! And right now I am in front of a massive crime scene where a deadly shoot out between two notorious gangs has erupted._

 _One side were members of local city gangs while the other were members of the Black Mask gang only seen in the city of Gotham, but this isn't the only scene just one of many, now lower city of New York has become a war zone!_

 _Police advise that anyone residents should keep doors locked! And anyone passing proceed with caution'_

 _'That is it for tonights new, I hope and pray you all be safe'_

 **New York Docks**

As a vacant dock sat by the river, in the quiet night. The end of summer coming as cold air was present.

 **Boom!!**

A massive tower blaze of red shot up illuminating the waters. A shower of shrapnel fell, as a cloud of smoke began to rise. A survivor of the explosion parading a skull shaped mask attempted to escape. Limping out of the inferno, he covered in ash and blood. Acting frantic after seeing a horrific scene.

"Fuck! This can't be happening!!" He huffed out

As he was about to reach the street, a dart shot into the back of his neck. Falling to the pavement, blood began to leak from his neck. Cold footsteps had echoed soon a hand tugged the cresent shaped dart out.

A man dawned in all white looked at the bloody dart. Returning his attention to the body, he pulled of the mask. The man's face matched that of a criminal that lived in Gotham. Then turning his attention towards the gun.

"Assault rifle, high-grade, armor piercing ammo..." he spoke

Examining the weapon, he could see the numbers were scratch off. No one was going to track this weapon. More seemed to be reaching the streets. The suspect wore body armor, but was more of a city thug than a trained soldier.

"Must be hiring locally, or brought here" looking back at the dock house. More were inside, but didn't show up in any NYPD system. He would have to take a look into other states records.

They weren't the only ones either, a small stream of criminals didn't seemed be coming locally. Some traced back throughout west, from the other major cities.

Staring at the man for a moment. More would end up like him if his city was going to be safe. Leaving a another pile of bodies for the police to pick up.

They arrived on the scene, many of the victims were burned badly. Some covered in bullet and laceration wounds. They didn't have to think hard on who had done it. Police started filling body bags hurriedly, as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. A few officers even vomited as the scent was unpleasant.

"Hey Detective, we got fifteen dead" a police officer informed him. Her body was tense, and seemed at a lost of what was happening. Another pile just like the others they had before.

"Shit, no survivors and whole lot of property damaged" he said tossing a burnt out cigarette. Frustrated over the last few weeks of this was beginning to back up the morgue. Scratching his head sighing writing down his notes. "Well let's get the bodies outta here and call it in"

Nodding the officer went to inform the others. The Detective went to finish up his report, when another officer approached him. Passing a few men in white suits passed by as they made it to a patrol car.

"It was him wasn't it? The Moonknight?" Asking as he seemed to be agitated by the whole situation.

"Shut it!...Yes it was" he answered in a hush whisper, entering the door in a hurry to 'fill' out his report.

"So, what do we do? Do we go after him or-?"

"No, the way I see it Moonknight keeps them from spreading and makes sure they don't get any ideas" he answered quietly and coldly. The Detective would never admit openly, but Moonknight was the only thing that stood between the gangs and all out take over of New York. "For now we just clean up the mess, and hope he can keep them away for awhile" he ordered harshly.

As the siren flared and car pulled away.

 **Black Mask's Building**

"What the fuck!! Again!? He destroyed my shipment again!!?" Black Mask shouted in anger as he tossed his cell.

Upon entering New York weeks Black Mask had sent most of his investments to the city. This had been the second week Moonknight had disrupted his up and coming operation. Costing him money and men, along with what he had in Gotham.

"All my money is sinking into the goddamn ocean! And nobody seems to give a fuck besides me!" He roared again. Having a building in uptown New York had him at a disadvantage. Black Mask couldn't deal with his problems in person, or even know the full details.

Sionis had high expectations for those he hired. Unfortunately they were the same as those in Gotham. Batman was a pain in the as, but this guy was worse. It wouldn't stop Sionis as it was all he had.

"So what we going to do?" His assistant asked waiting for an order. Black Mask sunk into his seat rubbing his forehead.

'I need to keep tabs on my shit, or else might as well go bankrupt' He thought irritated. As if by a miracle an idea struck him. Using his office phone he made a call to downstairs.

"Tell my men to gather what shipments we received" he ordered quickly hanging up.

"Sir?"

"Listen take some cash and hire any thug on the street to protect my shit, and if that insane bastard shows up blast him" he ordered

His assistant rushed to do so if Black Mask was going to stay he needed what he had.

"No one pisses in my yard"

 **Gotham**

' _Now on Gotham news, the city has seen a decrease in crime. Though not much it sure put a reasonable dent, by at least ten percent since the passed few weeks. Police say though many minor crimes are being committed the more larger ones have decreased as well_

 _families in crime infested neighborhoods can stay rested knowing that gunahots won't be a constant fear'_

Commissioner Gordon stood by the Bat signal. The giant insignia shining brightly in the night sky. Smoking a cigarette patiently something he hadn't the time for. The streets were moderately quiet, crime still present though not as it used to. As the breather the police gained, to perform proper investigations into the corrupt. Looking down at the slowly burning end then gave a harsh cough.

"You should stop, or you could die early" a familiar voice called out

Turning calmly he saw the symbol of the city. His stoic demeanor unfazed, and feared nothing. The presence he had was one that could make any man tremble. Stepping out of from the shadows. As the man made his way towards him.

"When I joined the force that's what I feared most, but now I can actually take my time with a cigarette" he retorted tossing the end away. His hand going within his worn out coat. Pulling out a few folded papers, handing them to the Dark Knight. "Tracked down those that left, still a few unaccounted for" he answered with a lighter note than usual

Batman had sent word to those he trusted to give him information on those that left. Luckily Jim Gordon was able to get something on them. The papers were thick, but may have details he missed.

"Black Mask moved to New York, as did others" he explained with groan. Picking up a steaming cup of coffee taking a cautious sip.

Batman looked over the papers, and it was true not only him. Two-Face, Penguin, and others maybe flocked to New York. Each had taken what they had, police found storages empty. Addicts were wondering the streets without a supplier to go to. Many of the thugs had no boss to go to, so decided to turn into smaller gangs. They weren't much of a threat, so much so

"If you ask me they signed themselves a death wish" Gordon commented staring at his coffee. He had heard rumors of New Yorks own guardian, but he didn't show the same mercy Batman did.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked still focused on the list

"I have an old friend in NYPD and from what he told me is that Moonknight doesn't take prisoners" he answered roughly. He had seen on the news and social media that he had dug up a heavy body count.

The dark knight had no response as he stood still. Gordon stood waiting for it, but in a surprise Batman began to leave.

"What you plan on doing?" Gordon asked as he saw the man's back. The elder of the two was worried, over the years he knew what he was capable of. "Listen Batman I know you want to save everyone, but New York needs him" he answered

The Dark Knight turned his features unchanged.

"Moonknight is one of few who can stop that city from being torn apart, and if you go to New York you won't see me helping you" he explained sternly.

Batman looked deep into his eyes and saw no hesitation in them. Not saying a word as jumping off the police station gliding away.

 **New** **York**

Moonknight had been keeping tabs on Black Mask's buidling. He had been cooped up in it since he entered New York. Seeing his assistant leave just an hour ago, sitting quietly for his return. Just as foretold a black limousine rode back on the property. Accessing another camera inside the buidling he waited for the man to reach his boss's office.

Black Mask sat waiting as the familiar ding of the elevator was heard.

"Okay it's settled, I even got a little fire power for the psychopath" he announced as he entered immediately

"Good, who ya get?"

"A few punks lookin for an extra buck, and Firefly" he answered hesitantly

"What? You got a pyro-maniac to kill a psychopath? That bastard will burn up everything" Black Mask retorted. Knowing of his track record there was no doubt in his mind he might lose more than expected.

"That's the thing, if Moonknight can kill him, we get out of paying"

"Hmm...I see use him to waste time for Moon so we can get our shit, good thinkin"

Black Mask stood looking out the window of the Big Apple.

"I'm taking this city, and I'm not just takin a bite, but the whole damn thing"


	2. Firefly

It was dark men stood around waiting for Black Mask's shipment to come in. This was supposedly the last of his resources from Gotham. No one knew what was being transported only that he didn't spare no expense in its safety. Thugs from every part came since for payment. From Harlem to Brooklyn they came with pistols and machine guns. At a small storage lot they waited for a truck to come in. A subtle rumble and bright lights appeared as they trucks rolled in. No time was wasted as the doors flung open and the boxes and crates went in. Each going in carefully, but quickly incase they were caught in the middle of loading. As the last went in an explosive had killed a few of the men. Seeing the blaze they slammed the door, pounding on the back to signal them.

"We need to move out!!"

The trucks began to slowly move out. Gunshots and screams were heard, all firing at an all white figure. Moonknight had arrived, firing shots killing a few at a time. Throwing a few grenades while utilizing his shield to redirect the impact.

"Hurry the hell up!!"

The truck pulled out almost tipping over. Seeing them leave the Cresent Crusader didn't have time. Shooting a stream of web, he pulled himself to the top of a building while being shot at. Running across the rooftops to keep up, just as he was about to run out of ground he jumped. Rolling as he fell on the moving truck, barely falling off. Getting up he was immediately knocked off, dangling from the side of the truck. Pulling his chin above the edge he saw a man hovering above the truck. A gas mask and suite that had fuel on the belts, and small packs of grenades. In his hands a flamethrower that could kill.

"Hahaha! So you're the poor bastard that's going to burn!?" He chuckled, his voice was weasy and robotic, but nonetheless threatening

Moonknight swung himself back on top as again being kicked. Rolling off the back, attempting to get back on till he saw Firefly take aim. Hanging back off, the flames roared just above his head. The heat was intense Moonknight could smell a burning scent. Looking behind seeing a piece of his cloak on fire, Firefly circled to get a better aim. Seeing his chance Moonknight shot a web at the goggles of Firefly's mask. Distracted he jumped back on, cutting off the burning piece of cloak. Finally getting the web off searching the arsonist saw Moonknight was back on.

Shooting a grappling hook at one of his wings Marc began to tug. Struggling to stay on, while the other was struggling to stay in the air. Using his abnormal strength Moonknight slammed Firefly down on the container. Before he could get up the cresent crusader jumped on him. Holding him down by the throat, Moonknight started to bash his fist against his helmet. Repeatedly striking his head the lenses of his goggles began to crack. Small chips began to fly off, grabbing the nozel of his flamethrower he smack it against Moonknight's jaw. Kicking him off as he had the chance. Before he could take flight, Moonknight gripped one of his wings. Struggling as he tried to get away, he slammed him back down. Tearing it off as Firefly shot a small burst of fire. Barely dodging it, Moonknight pulled out a cresent dart. Stabbing through the pyro-maniacs hand. Taking Firefly's weapon away tossing it onto the road.

"I ain't goin like this!"

In a last attempt Firefly tried to fly off taking the Moonknight away. With only one wing he spun and turned sharply. In brisk movements the two seemed to dangle in the air. Climbing up his back, Moonknight gripped the final wing breaking it. The two instantly fell out the air, onto a dirt road. Hitting the road breaking his arm, fortunately he couldn't feel the pain or any for that matter. Getting up he looked around noticing they had dropped in a park. A groan was heard, turning he saw that Firefly had landed in a tree. Being held upside down by his once functional flight pack. The remaining wing kept him up as a few of his bones were broken badly. Firefly looked at Moonknight expectantly waiting.

"So what? Take me in?" The pyro asked

Moonknight approached the hanging man, a broken lense showed a red eye with small burn marks. Seeing the broken wing he took it in hand bending it towards Fireflys face. Panicking a bit he tried to move, but he was soon pinned by cresent darts. Screaming in agony and pain, as Moonknight kept bending it. As the bottom faced him, Moonknight began to fix the pack.

"No" he answered coldly finishing, the pack turned on as it began to burn his face

"Arghh!!!! Argh!!!!!" He howled

Firefly began to burn, and as the fire melt his helmet. Scorching his skin at the touch, as the rest of his body became ablazed. Leaving his victim in the park, only hearing his pain echo through the park. The fire had reached his belt that still held his fuel and explosives.

 **Boom!**

Small explosion blew setting the tree on fire as well. The light lit the darkness as blue and red flashed, as well as sirens. Cops arrive to scene of a burning man, as Firefighters begin to put out the fire. As a tower of smoke that could be seen for blocks. The Detective gets there almost vomiting at the smell of burnt flesh.

"Damn, what happened?"

"That is Garfield Lynns aka Firefly, an arsonist from Gotham, he moved here when a offer caught him" the Police officers answered

"That fact or speculation?"

"Fact, we arrested a few thugs at a storage unit, they were all hired to protect Black Mask's goods" she answered

"Do we know where it is?"

"No, unfortunately"

"How bout what it was?"

"Nothing on that either" she answered

"And Firefly?"

The two looked at the body hanging off the tree. As the cops got it down bits of bark did as well. The smell was awful as the lay him the criminal out on the grass. The detective could see no mercy was given to him.

"Deceased"

 _"Earlier today the body Garfield Lynns was found hanging from a tree. His body burnt beyond recognition as the fire grew as firefighters put it out. Lynns had a criminal from the city of Gotham: over a dozen arson arrest, over a thousands of dollars in property damage among others._

 _Police say The dead arsonist was most likely taking part in illegal activities, due to the fact he was wearing an illegal combat suit, with lethal weaponry_

 _Police have not found the killer'_

 **Black Mask's Building**

Sipping on a glass of scotch he waited and in a hurry his assistant came in. With a bright smile he had heard good news on his call.

"Black Mask, we have it" he said joyfully

"Good, now I can finally get to work on settin my shit up" he said taking a look at the newspaper

It had been covered with Moonknight's actions. Pictures of his dead men washed over the front page. More about shootouts were printed gangs in Harlem were fighting with a new leader Brick. The man came from Star City, and had 'special' ways of staying in power. Now he had a full sized crew with a protection racket. Though he heard he was having just as much trouble with a hero.

"We need to get this shit moving, so get in contact with anyone willin to buy" he ordered leaving to do so as well, quickly calling numbers

As he slowly smoked his cigar, he pondered on what to do with Moonknight. He got lucky this time, but how long will it last?

"One way or another I'll kill him with my own goddamn hands"


	3. Powder Keige

**CRUDEN** : Yes, I just thought I tried to push too much into the story, and was frustrated with the grammar a bit.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A splash of cold water hit Marcs face, taking a sharp breath. Looking in the mirror seeing a broken vessel in his eye causing it to turn red. A few large dark bruises covered his body as well, as did a patch or two. His eyes showed he hadn't had a decent sleep in the last few nights. Strolling over to a chair he watched the news on his computer.

 _'It seems that the streets have New York has become war zones, last night the body of Garfield Lynns was taken down from a tree after he was killed by high degree burns._

 _He was not the only death as others were found shot or stabbed to death. Police say they are investigating the deaths, and the people are trying to stay out of the shooting...'_

Marc sat looking at the screen rubbing a crescent dart in his hand. Gliding alongside the sharp edge, cutting himself letting blood dripoff.

"Black Mask"

Seeing blood running off his finger, setting the blade down.

 **Warehouse**

"Alright assholes listen up!"

Black Masks voice echoed through out the building. Men from all over had came to work for the new crime lord of New York. Standing from his office looked over his new crew.

"In these crates is our ticket to makin money! If I see we short or catch any of you stealin you best make your peace with God!"

The men hung on every word listening to his instructions.

"Now bust them open! And start sellin!!" He shouted

The men broke open pulling out each package. They began to sort through what they had.

"How fast can we start moving?" Black Mask asked his assistant

"We can start on a few places, but we'll have to wait in others" he answered

"Good, now the money can start rollin in"

"Sir? How do you plan to deal with Moonknight?" He asked hesitantly

Black Mask took a long drag from his cigar thinking carefully. Moonknight had taken half his men in the few short weeks he had been in New York.

"New York is a dangerous place, a lot of shady figures" He ordered

"Sir?"

 **Gotham**

Bruce had been kept up on what was happening in New York. What this Moonknight did to Firefly was unspeakable. Mercy wasn't show to him or anyone else for that matter.

Standing looking out his office window giving him the best view of his home. Things had gotten quiet not many crimes were committed, but he still did nightly patrols. Gordon seemed to like his paper load got lighten as did his smoking habit.

"Lunch sir" Alfred said setting a tray down

Not gaining a response the older man looked to see Bruce quiet.

"Sir is something wrong?"

"Alfred I'm thinking of going to New York" He answered

Alfred stared at the younger his back still facing him. A moment of quietness as Alfred uncovered Bruces meal. As well as pouring a steamy cup of coffee.

"Is it because of this Moonknight character?" He asked

"Yes, I've seen what he did to Garfield only a monster can do something like that" he answered taking his seat

"Maybe that is what is needed to keep New York safe?"

"A monster?"

"Men like Black Mask don't fear easily you've proven that, and Moonknight is only protecting his city" He concluded

"Speaking of which, look"

Opening his laptop he saw very little info on the vigilante. No pictures, no videos, only reports made about him. He would come across a few eyewitness accounts detailing what he did. It was unsettling to say the least, but he needed more info.

"Nothing, but eyewitness statements"

"He must be trained, or must destroy all traces of himself" Alfred responded

Bruce looked at the screen of each report. Hundreds dead, more injured, more damage done, those that survived had crescent scars on their forehead. He just couldn't bare the thought he could've been like him.

"I need to keep an eye on New York, just encase"

"As you wish sir, will I be keeping an eye on your properties in New York as well"

"Yes, I want make sure we don't get hit with surprises" He said with a grin

 **Ginas Diner (Morning)**

Sitting by a window Marc stared at his coffee. It was barely empty with a few sips left. The place itself had didn't have many visitors beside elderly. The fesh smell of cooking eggs and bacon filled the diner.

"Hey Jake"

Turning so that he could peak from under his cap, to see the owner herself refilling his drink.

"Oh hey Gina..." replying rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

"How ya doin?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine the boys are stayin outta trouble which is nice"

"Anything happen lately?" He asked taking a sip

"Well..."

Taking the seat across from him, putting the tray down.

"I've been catching a few different folk comin in an' out the neighborhood lately" she answered

"Like who?"

"Like that biker gang from Hell's Kitchen, a few others I haven't seen before"

"Seems that I'll have take my taxi somewhere safer" Jake suggested

"No need to worry they usually stay close to the old warehouses, but keep most to themselves..." she reassured

"That's good to know-"

"That ain't what I'm worried about at the moment"

She scanned around the diner so nobody would eavesdrop.

"Remember Walter? The one that got that hip replacement?" She asked in a low whisper

"Yeah"

"Well he hasn't been here in the past week"

"Maybe he's just takin some time off" he suggested

"Even if he was, Walter always calls ever since his wife died last year" she retorted

Marc thought on it for a moment. He wouldn't normally be associated with private affairs, but if it was real concern he would.

"Where does he live? I'll swing by see if he's still kickin" suggesting taking the final sip

"He lives a few blocks east not far in an old apartment building, apartment 306" she smiled

Standing only giving a nod as placed a few bills on the table. Leaving hastily throughout the door. Getting the details last minute, walking down the sidewalk catching each red light. Soon making it to my destination. Entering the complex to an aweful smell of booze and cigarettes. Walking up the spiral stories of footsteps. Finally coming to the old man's home. The door seemed untouched, just grazing the doorknob it opened.

Seeing himself in closing the door behind. The place didn't have much a few things in the kitchen. Nothing unusual pots, pans, and other cooking necessities. Coffee was in still in the pot, picking it up they seemed rotten. Marc then turned his attention to the fridge opening as an unspeakable hit. Heaving as it was almost too much to bare. Another glance as everything within was spoiled. Closing it continuing further in.

The bathroom had nothing unusual, but one thing caught his eye. Pain killers prescription only given a last week. So it aligned with Ginas statement of his week gone. Closing the medical cabinet it he finally made way to the bedroom. Trying to open it with a nudge unable to. Soon using a majority of his strength, finding himself in tattered room. The night table was pushed over with its contents spilled out. A mirror broke, the laying against the door. A sign he was trying to keep someone out.

"Valuables still here, robbery dismissed, bed last minute attempt..." he examined

He then remembered the door, it was unlocked.

"No sign of force entry, he knew the intruder"

Walking back out he spotted a cup under the kitchen table. Getting a napkin from the counter picking the dish up. Rotating it in his hand then to his side pocket. Exiting the trashed apartment, to see the neighbour coming out. An elderly lady just locking her door.

"Hey lady!? Do you know where Walter is?" He asked

"No! Leave me the hell alone!!" She shouted

Ignoring her rudeness making his way down. Making it outside he scanned down both ways of the street. Glancing across spotting a homeless man sitting by a dumpster. Rushing across the man began to doze.

"Hey! Wake up! I need to ask somethings!" Marc said giving him a few gentle slaps

Slurring his words as his eyes seemed to be in a haze. Marc gave one more slap waking him up a bit.

"Yeah?" He slurred

"Do you know Walter is? The old man that lives across the street?" He asked

"Walter? Don't know any Walter, but Lazlo hasn't come around lately" he said again

"Lazlo?"

"Yeah, he comes by every now and then, and goes inside over there" he answered gesturing to the apartment building

"Do you know where he goes?"

"Nah, but he does own a van"

"Does it have a logo?"

"Nah, just a black van" he answered

"How do you know Lazlo?"

"He works as a volunteer at the homeless shelter"

Nodding Marc gave a few dollars leaving the sight. Leaving quickly having what he needed: a cup possible used by victim or suspect, a man named Lazlo, and a black van.

Walking down the street scratching my stubble a bit. Stopping at light waiting for it to turn red, staring as I heard voice.

" **Justice must be delivered"**

The voice was loud, and like a headache was intense. Pinching the bridge of my nose in pain. As Marc stood waiting a stranger came by my side. It was a woman, and she obviously was heading in a different direction. She wore expensive clothes, and stood with pride not most had. Peaking out the side as she paid me no notice. She waving down a cab, pulling over as she entered. The light turned red as it took off as did he.

 **Shelter**

"So do you anything about a man named Lazlo?" he asked the pastor that worked with the shelter

"Yes, he comes give free medical check ups, works the kitchen most times" he answered handing out blankets

"Check ups? He's a doctor?" Marc asked

"Well he must be, a lot of the sick that come in here go a little brighter" he responded with a smile

"How often does he come?"

"Um...maybe three, four times a week, may I ask why you are hoping to find Mr. Valentin?" He asked

'Valentin? It must be his last name' Marc thought. Saving it as a note for later.

"Oh um...my friend Walter was looking for him"

"Walter? As in Walter Robinson?"

"Yes"

"Oh, he must be horid after his surgery Mr. Valentin was most generous in looking after him" he answered

"Why so eager?"

"May have wanted to do right, but now please I must tend to my flock" he said leaving

Marc needed to find this Lazlo, before he 'helps' anyone else.

 **Black Mask Building**

"How is our shipment coming along?" He asked

"Yes, it seems almost everything is ready to go out tonight" he answered handing a folder

"Good"

Opening the file it had seemed eveything was accounted for.

"So what's next?"

"We ship what we got with proper guns so get mw thw best shot in town"

Black Mask took a glass of scotch and downed it.

"What about Moonknight"

"He will get what's coming to him"

His assistant stood quiet and nodded.

 **Rewritten**


	4. Blood Trail

Marc ran every residue sample he found on the glass. The DNA found was definitely Walters, but it's contents. Different, seeing the screen as it listed everything within the coffee. Listing the main ingredients, coffee bean, sugar, but what stood out was the small amount of epidural. A well used anesthesia during surgery.

Proceeding to run the name 'Lazlo Valentin', along with a description of the van outside or in the vicinity of New York.

 _"Any units near the Washington Bridge reports say they may have found a possible dead body"_ the officer said on the scanner

 **"Justice must be delivered to all, not just one"**

 **Washington Bridge**

"What do we have here?" Detective Flint asked

As soon as Moonknight was suspected in the many crimes across New York. It was quickly handed to Flint a detective who handles all Moonknight related cases.

The crime scene had a bandaged woman hanging from the bridge beams. As if she had been crucified they couldn't identify her immediately. The victims face was torn to shreds, her body bruised and beaten.

"Well this is a regular shit show" he answered

A sound of tires coming to a halt alerted everyone. A white limousine had pulled up. Door opening as a white shoe stepped out. There presently was Mr. Knight an unorthodox detective able to find anyone.

"Hey ain't that-?"

"No, if it was he would be in cuffs" he said approaching the all white man

"Detective Flint"

"Mr. Knight, what brings you here?" He asked sizing him

"The case, it seems to interest me" he answered

Not arguing Flint lead him to the scene. Knight spotted a stereo could have been used in the crime. Next the scene, a woman hung from a wooden plank. Only rusted chains kept her from falling. Examination began as searched her body thoroughly.

"Dislocated shoulder, heavily beaten indicated by the bruising, face horribly disfigured" he noted

Lifting her head to catch a glance at a fading scar on the victims head.

' _Scar, previous surgery? Possible, but the scar could be something else_ ' Night thought

Feeling a moist sensation on her right side. Fresh stitching recent most and seems to have open. Laying her head down. Examining her hands next the color indicated heavy bruising must've fighting fighting back.

"She was fighter" Knight noted catching his attention were marks of a binding due to the redness of her wrists.

Not just her wrists, but her ankles as well. Knight pulled out a syringe sticking it in the corpse.

"Hey!" An officer spoke

"Don't worry, blood sample" he reassured putting the blood within a vial

Paying the stereo one more glance as placing the vial in his coat. Examining the area he didn't see anything

"Was this here before you arrived?" He asked

"Yes" Flint answered

"What was it playing?"

"Opera, now can you leave we need to clear this place" he urged

Knight entered his limousine calmly as the automated drove out. Cruising down the street he pulled out the blood sample. The drive was quiet, till the sound of cars speeding broke it. Glancing on each side noticing they were trying to trap him.

"Auto: evasive action" he spoke calmly

The limo sped up, peaking out the window the occupants rolled down their windows. A shot fired as it was stopped by the bulletproof glass.

"It seems they're not the talking type" Knight said pulling a Smith Wessen 29 Classic always under the seat just encase.

Rolling down his own window, taking aim he shot the front tire of the car on his right. The vehicle flipped on it's side skidding across the pavement. On his right another was closing in fast. In one swift hit, the limo was knocked off course.

"Limo attempt recovery" he ordered

The vehicle understood, as it shoved back. Both speeding down the road, sparks flew as each tried dominance. Trying to come up with a plan, then saw a sharp right turn coming up.

"Auto: make right turn now!!" He ordered

Taking the turn the vehicle drifted in the street. The enemy's vehicle was too close to do the same. Opening his door at the right moment, Knight took aim. Seeing the silhouette of the driver, he took aim and fired. The bullet went through the window hitting the man in the head. The car effectively crashed into a nearby garage. Knight's limo halted as he exited. Approaching the crashed vehicle, the passenger seemed injured severely.

Ripping the broken door off and pulling him out. Throwing him to the ground. A member of the Triads face all blood.

"Evening, a little late for drive" Knight said adjusting the cuffs of his jacket

"Fuck you" the Triad replied

Pulling out a crescent dart, he shoved the Traids head to the pavement. Placing the edge of the blade close to his eye.

"Why did you attack me?"

The man groaned as Knight pushed hard and began to dig the blade into his skin.

"Shit, Black Mask he called us... said he would pay for your head that's it!" He answered

Staring at him for a minute he let him go. Before the Triad could get up a bullet went through his skull. Knight returned the gun back to it's holster. Adjusting his tie returning back to the limo.

"Auto: return to base" he ordered

Taking out the vial as the red liquid flowed in the glass.

 **Base**

Putting a sample through analyst and description of the victim. This would yield more results, as the scan went through hospital and police records. Pulling up the case report from NYPD database.

The autopsy report had wrote down, everything Knight had notice at the scene. The wrist marks weren't from the rusty chain, crossed out by coroner due to how they were placed. The victim was clearly placed to be found.

 _ **[Match Found]**_

Turning the blood was a type-O, along with the description Knight found the victims ID. Karen Shaw, a Boston resident with a clean record.

"Let's examine her medical report" Knight suggested clicking on the file

Karen Shaw had gotten into a car wreck and needed serious surgery. This be why she had a metal plate, but why did she have a second incision?

"Now let's see what the police have on her" Knight said flipping files

Karen Shaw had been reported missing half a month ago.

 _ **[Match Found]**_

Examining the video feed from the traffic cams. They had caught sight of at least dozens of different vans. All Knight had to do was narrow down the search. He filtered out those with logos, those connected to any business, leaving stolen or unregistered. Giving six different vans.

"So Walter and Miss Karen are or were missing" he noted reclining in his seat

The never met and weren't linked in anyway, but they were. Remembering what Denis told Jake about Walter.

"He had a hip replacement and she had metal plate"

Then an notion popped into his head. Going back to the NYPD he took a look at all missing persons reports. There were hundreds of missing persons, but he needed take a look at the recent. Again it came down to a few, but they weren't connected.

"No contact, or past relations with each other so lets a look at their medical history" he suggested to himself

Just as he suspect they all had surgery, one had a pacemaker, another a metal rod was placed, and the last had a prosthetic eye. Knight then tracked where they all were last seen. As a dozen red dots appeared on the map of New York.

"Now let's take a look which van was seen where"

Now placing the list of vans sighted on the map, the one closes to the points of interests would be our van. As multi color dots appeared on the map. Four were far away from the points of interests. Though one was constantly close. It was an all black van, that showed signs of rust.

"Now who owns you"

 _ **[Match Found]**_

Turning finally to get a match on the name leading to Gotham City Police Database. Lazlo Valentin had been arrested, on assault, torture, and a laundry list of other crimes.

His mugshot popped up he was obviously overweight, but had a series of scars. With this distinct features I was sure to get a match. Sending it through the hundreds of cameras in the city. It took an hour for the match to be made. It was outside an old meat packing plant. In the drive way, was the van itself, matching the photo I had.

"Well, found Mr. Valentin"


	5. Slaughter House

As the white limousine came to a halt outside the meat packing plant. The smell of rain filled the air, as Knight adjusted his glove. Walking through the loading dock, as the another scent hit. Blood, and it wasn't fresh entering the plant discreetly. His footsteps echoing through the empty halls. Taking glance in each room, seeing old rusted machinery.

Though they seemed to have never been used. The only blood Knight noticed was on the floor, occasionally spotting some on the walls. Bending down touching the red liquid. It mixed with old and fresh blood by the texture. As a scent of iron was strong by the amount there was. Going further in trying not to alert anyone that could be here.

Seeing a trail run off from the main, Knight chooses to investigate. Peeking behind a closed door finding a room filled with bodies. The stench almost unbearable hastily closing the door. Returning to the matter at hand the faint sound of music was heard.

"Opera, just like Flint said"

Entering the main floor as an overweight man, stood hovered over a body. The muffled screams were drowned out by pig noises.

"Silence! Pyg make you better, Pyg make you perfect!!" He sang as if performing his own solo

The clang and clatter of surgical tools rang out. Not paying Knight any attention, until hearing his subtle footsteps. Pyg slowly turned his head catching sight of the all white figure.

"Who are you?" Pyg whispered

"No one, well not really" Knight responded

"How did you find me?" Pyg asked as a series of squels

"Not easily, but you were a challenge" Knight answered approaching the man

Pyg attempted to hide his victim, trying to reach his cleaver as well.

"I'm trying to make them perfect, unbroken"

"Not everyone is meant to be perfect"

"You're wrong!!" Pyg shouted

Knight was unfazed by the outburst, but kept his guard.

"You can either come with me turn yourself in or... find yourself in that meat grinder your choice"

"No, I can't abandon my them, my perfects!!" He shouted

Pyg threw his cleaver as Knight ducked. As he did the masked psycho swung at him wielding another knife. Dodged til Knight's side was slashed, retaliating with a punch to the jaw. Stumbling back Knight began to land pushing the body off the table. Trapping Pyg between him and steel table keeping the knife away, then assaulting his side with a flurry of hooks. Panicking Pyg landed a right Knight didn't react. Grabbing a scalpel attempting to stab him.

The blade went right through his hand. Instead of screaming in pain he pushed it further to grab a hold of his enemy's hand. Disarming Pyg Knight grabbed his head slamming it into the steel tabel. Falling to his knees, Knight grabbed a hanging chain. Before Pyg could rise Knight tightened it around his neck. The surgeon panicked attempting to escape. Seeing his discarded scalpel he grabbed it and stabbed Knights leg. Then headbutted the vigilante disorienting him.

Spotting his chance Pyg began to beat on Knight savagely. Knight began to bleed through his mask. Before Pyg could hit once more, Knight caught his Pygs wrist. Trying to escape from the steel tight grip. Soon after breaking his wrist.

"Argh!!" Pyg shout in agony holding the broken limb

Falling to his knees, Knight held the back of Pygs head. Soon smashing it into a meat grinder. Breaking his nose, and upper set of teeth. Curling up he groaned loudly in pain. Knight recovered his chain once tying tying it around Pygs neck. Turning the dormant meat grinder, the machine coming alive once again. Keeping Pyg close beside him. Pulling him to his feet by his collar pinning against the machine.

"I...just wanted...to make...them perfect" he said through his bloody mouth

"You didn't"

Knight threw Pyg backwards into the mouth of the grinder. Loud screams as well as fountain of blood sprayed across the tile floor. Soon he was silenced and the sound of the machine crunching was heard. The awful smell of iron filled the room, sounds of squishing blood under his feet. Adjusting his jacket as he was covered in the man's blood and innards.

Leaving Knight browsed his contacts searching for Flints number. Pressing the tag on the screen he sent a text, entering his limousine.

On the building across an unknown figure stood watching. A gun in hand observing what had happened.

"Now ain't that somethin" he spoke

 _"Tonight another death strikes again, but this one is more relieved than ever, as Detective Flint and the NYPD have discovered the body of Lazlo Valentin._

 _A convicted felon with a laundry list of crimes which include torture, kidnapping and murder..._

 _Here in his hideout police have found a number of bodies. Including Mr. Valentin who was found head first in a meat grinder. A positive ID when his wallet was found. We asked Det. Flint and her is what he had to say"_

 _"We had a tip saying to a number of different missing persons cases" he spoke_

 _"Some say that a white figure was seen..."_

 _"That is what a witness says, there is evidence of someone else here"_

 _"Do you know who it is"_

 _"No unfortunately, now we must clear the scene"_

 _"Well you heard it here And now back to you..."_


	6. Midnight Raid

**Base**

Marc began to load his pistols and any other weapon he had. Using ice to bring down his bruises as he did it. The surge of crime in New York rose to a point it made things difficult for him to keep up. A new stitch each night,

 **"You must deliver vengeance as needed"**

The voice in his head became dark and echoed with each word. For Marc it felt like a horrible headache.

 **"It is painful, but it must be done"**

Marc returned to his preparations putting every bullet in one by on into the clip.

"I know" He whispered

Placing the full clip into his pistol, and loading.

 **New York**

"Arrgh!!!"

A man began to crawl out from a car that had crushed his legs. The sound of footsteps made him reach for his gun. Fingers just grazing the barrel, his hand was then broken by a white combat boot. Looking up his eyes widen in fear, Moonknight tilted his head in question.

"Where is it?" He asked twisting his boot

"Argh!! Fuck!!" The man howled

"Where does Black Mask send out his drugs?" He asked once again

"I don't know! They just give it to me! That's it!" He answered

Breathing heavily the man awaited for Moonknight to do something. Seeing the honesty the man in white then began to pull the car over.

"Wait!! No!!"

As it slammed down it killed him, as blood began to pour out. Seeing it go into a stream he stood for a moment.

"They must be shown mercy, or be seen as weak in their eyes"

Marc soon looked at the moon, only half full, no answer or even a whisper about Black Mask operations. He needed to find them, if he need to take him out brick by brick then he shall.

"You will not escape retribution" Marc said still gazing at the moon

"Tonight even more violence has spilled through the city as a gang war seems to be brewing. Jessica?

Yes, as Hell's Kitchen Dogs of Hell have been clashing with former Gothams All Americans police have stationed patrols, but they seem to be wearing themselves thin...

That's all for tonight New York, I wish you good night and stay safe"

 **Black Mask Warehouse**

Gazing at his shipment before him, crates of every drug sold. This is what his new power would be planted on. Digging his into the pile of plastic bags grabbing one. Rotating it in his hand admiring the powder.

"Boss it's done" his assistant spoke

"Good, now are you ready?"

A lumbering figure stomped towards Black Mask. Towering over the two, as his assistant stood scared.

"And now with proper protection my shit is in safe hands" Black Mask chuckled

 **Hours Later...**

Tracking every dealer he could find put a strain on Moonknight's time limit. If he didn't find the source then he would be too late to stop the distribution.

"All units! All units!! Heavy gunfire by the warehouse district!!"

"Found you"

 **Warehouse**

Black Mask's men showered oncoming gangs with gunfire. The amount that came was unheard of. Everyone had seemed to come, fighting for what they had. Members of Black Mask's crew as did those attacking. At this time the others we're placing the packages into a trailer. Closing the doors the truck peeled out the warehouse hitting anything it's way.

Rival gangs entering their vehicles and followed. A chase was present on the highways of New York. Bullets hitting cars that were unfortunate to cross it's path. Crashes occurred more the once filling roads with totaled cars. Moonknight spotted the moving battle, flying over the massive vehicle. Jumping down stabbing the top with his claws trying to stay atop. The high speed winds attempted to pull him off, but were unsuccessful. Slowly rising walking to the truck. A shot flew past causing a stagger.

"Hahaha!! Moonknight! Glad of you to join! You gotta bounty on your head! And I'm lookin to collect!" Tombstone shouted aiming his pistols

Shooting a web into Tombstones eyes, blinding him, Moonknight swung to the side using his claws to stay atop the container. Stifly walking to the truck, a bullet passed by his head again. Looking forward Tombstone was on the move as well. Firing Moonknight barely dodged the gunfire, a few nipping his sides. Reloading Marc charged throwing a strong right, as Tombstone shot one of his own tossing a left, ducking striking him with a two hit combo in the ribs. Tombstone tried to land a backhand only for Moonknight to again ducked landing a strong left straight.

Tombstone struck him in the stomach, soon grabbing him by the throat. Lifting him in the air, Tombstone began to bash him in the head with his free hand. Tossing him to the other side of the moving container. As he was about to get up, a strong kick hit his chest putting him on his back.

Tombstone smiled showing his pointed teeth. As he walked towards the cresent crusader, gunfire hit the side of the truck. Turning he saw Redhood riding on his bike firing at Tombstone who shook off the bullets. Seeing his chance Moonknight stabbed him in the ribs with his claws.

"Argh!!" Tombstone howled in pain

Pushing further in pulling out a Billy-club. Smashing the end against his chin, dazing him. Redhood edged towards the driver side, catching hold pulling himself up.

"Get in and stop-"

"Not so fast"

Looking up Hammerhead bashed his head against Jasons helmet. Luckily it absorbed most of the blow, cracking it open showing a small piece of his face.

"Hahaha!! Lucky you had on that helmet!! Or you would be dead!!" Hammerhead laughed out as Redhood hung off the side

Moonknight landed punch after punch each time stronger, but Tombstone caught his fist pulling him into a knee to the stomach. Dislocating his arm in the process, swinging Moonknight back to where he was. Redhood got onto the container, seeing Tombstone edge towards his ally. Pulling out his pistols firing at the pale skinned man. His hide was tough one that bullets couldn't pierce.

"Nice try!!"

Redhood charged ready to fight, Moonknight used a cresent dart to stab Tombstone in the leg. Distracted by the pain, Jason threw a pistol whipped landing in the jaw. Setting him up for a knee to the face, rising Marc feeling his shoulder ache.

Jason was struck to the chin rocking his head back, causing him to stumble. Another strike caught his jaw, grabbing his head with both hands Tombstone lifted him. Squeezing his head as his helmet began to break. Seeing the young man in distress Marc pushed in his shoulder. Rushing with his claws still wet with blood, stabbing the man in the side of his neck. Feeling the sharp pain, he tossed Redhood at Moonknight the two fell off the moving container. Hitting the pavement hard, even breaking a bone or two.

"Damn it! Fuckers!!" Tombstone shouted as he was covered in his own blood

Both of them saw the truck leave from their sight, Moonknight was the first to get up. Redhood looked at his arm, a fracture inside, a massive head wound.

"Damn, I hurt everywhere" he grunted

Looking to Moonknight whose injuries were severe, blood covered his once all white suite. Trying to get to his feet, he now found out he had a broken foot as well.

"Just great" he groaned through cringed teeth

Marc glanced between Redhood and the disappearing truck. Turning to help the young vigilante up, acting as a crutch.

"Thanks"

"Shut it"

 **Warehouse**

Tombstone sat getting bandaged up, as a large wrapping covered his lower body.

"Be careful" Tombstone growled

"If you want this over with, you'll need to be patient" the doctor answered

Hammerhead heard his phone ring, opening it as soon as he seen the name.

"Yeah, boss what is it?"

 **Black Masks Building**

"Did everything get there?"

 _"Yes, we had some trouble, but yeah everything's ere"_

"Good, now get that egghead movin so that we can start making some money" he ordered hanging up

Taking a sip of his scotch that had been poured before the call.

 **Base**

Jason sat on a worn out medical table as Marc took a look at his head. Pieces of the helmet had been embedded in his skin. Using tweezers to pull each one out and into a small tray.

"You're lucky, anyone who takes a hit like this from Hammerhead are dead" he complimented

"Ya? Why's that? Ow" Jason grunted as another shard was removed

"Hammerheads skull has a metal plate" he answered deadpan

Jason thought he was really lucky, as he winced from the shard removal. Finishing as Marc patched him up with a few stitches, getting an ice pack with his bruises.

"So this is your base? What's it called the Moon Cave?" Jason joked

"It's just a base" he groaned as he took the tray with shards and blood away

Jumping off the table Jason began to wander around. It resembled the opposite of the Batcave. Bruce had trophies of those he had defeated from his past. There were many of Batmans gadgets and automobiles that he had. Here Moonknight didn't have much, but he did have an impressive arsenal. Only a few vehicles were in his base. Finally coming to Moonknight's computer that had pictures of criminals in New York.

"What are you doing?"

Turning he saw Marc standing behind him.

"You don't have much here"

"Why would I? It's just me" he answered going to his computer

 **Gotham**

Bruce had seen the reports of a massive battle on the streets of New York. A few videos were taken seeing the familiar Redhood or Jason as he knew him. Black Mask was gathering muscle soon New York would run red with blood. Bruce was about to leave for the city til he was stopped by Alfred.

"Where are you going master Bruce?" He called out

Bruce turned with a scowl on his face with darkness in his eyes.

"I need to stop this, before it gets worse"

"If you go sir, Moonknight won't allow you"

That reason alone made him stop and think about his actions. Moonknight still unknown, still unpredictable.

"So what should I do?"

"Let him handle it, New York is his home and like you he will surely protect it...to the end"


	7. A Fire

Jason had been recovering in the Base for the last two days, much to Marcs dismay. Limping to stay off his broken foot, to an empty chair. Falling in the seat Marc threw a comm into his lap.

"What's this?"

"A comm don't want you dying, and if your going to bothering me might as well make yourself useful" he explained refocusing on the computer monitor.

Putting it in his ear trying to relax as sitting next to the computer.

"Who are these guys?" Jason asked as examined the faces of those he didn't recognize

"Tombstone a hit man with rough skin bullets won't work, Hammerhead a man with a strong metal plate in his head, both hired hit men might not be the only ones" he answered

"And the last night attack, was an hit on Black Masks turf"

"Yes, by a man named Brick who runs his operations in Harlem"

A picture of a man with dark skin and white hair appeared. Jason looked at the two and saw how close their territories were.

"This place is goin to be a gang war?"

"Not if Kingpin can stop, but I doubt he will"

"Kingpin?"

"A man with a lot of pull in the city political and underground contacts, most think he's a myth, but that's because he uses blackmail and assassination to cover his tracks" Marc explained

"No one knows who he is?"

"Only a handful, but anyone else is dead"

The screen was covered in several red dots that symbolized crimes being committed.

"I'm going out, since you're in no shape to help on the streets you'll stay and be my eye in the sky" he answered

"Fine, get going and I'll tell you what's happening" Jason agreed as Marc left the base.

 **Harlem, New York: Brick's Night Club**

A behemoth sat in a chair a cigar hanging off his lip. The news of Black Mask's stash slipping through had him mad as hell.

"So you're tellin me that we couldn't get the shipment?" He asked his voice covered in disappointment

"Y-yes, sir"

Motionless to suddenly throwing his desk at a wall. Breaking down the middle withchips of wood falling scattering. Towering over his men as they dare not say word.

"...find me the shipment, I want whatever Mask is pushin onto the streets got that!?" He growled the men then left hastily

Going to his window he saw Harlem shining. Like jewel ready to be taken, but he had just one problem.

"First Mask, then this Luke Cage muthafuka wants to come stompin on my shoes... He gonna regret startin shit with me" he growled

 **Base**

Jason wandered Moon Knight was right, there really wasn't much. He had place for his weapons, and vehicles, but nothing else. Bruce had large items from each defeat of a villain. From a giant penny to a simple card, but here nothing. Taking a look at his arsenal he found tools to rival the great Batman. Billy clubs, darts, guns, something Batman never used.

"Got some beauties here" Jason spoke lifting a billy club

Making way to the garage on his crutches seeing high vehicles. A limousine, a bike, but what caught his eye was a dormant copter. Parked in a hanger it showed aging, as dust collected. Entering the craft the inside seemed operational. Engraved with the 'Duchamp' on the seat. Besides that it was extremely impressive.

Exiting Jason continued to explore the base. It's dark corners, the light spots as he went down further. The depths ran deeper onward, but a single light shined at the bottom. Squinting he saw an statue, pure white in it's color. Face-to-face he saw the idol was Egyptian in origin, with a crescent staff and a cloak. It resembled Moonknight in a way.

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he reached out

As his fingertips reached out almost grazing the white stone.

" _Redhood you there?_ "

"Yeah, I'm here"

" _I need you to run a few names_ "

 **Black Mask's Building**

"So what have you got for me?" Black Mask asked leaning back

"We've been spreading our sales all over"

"And Moonknight?"

"He's been shutting a few down, but we've making the losses up" he answered

"That won't do, we need to set up a lab if we want a steady flow my stash in Gotham won't last forever" he answered

Expressing frustration, til he saw Gotham Gazette paper on his desk. He had always kept his eye the city for interest sake. The news had reported that Scarecrow had escaped. A lightbulb went off in Mask's mind.

"Tell Tombstone and Hammerhead to get their asses in here, I have an errand for them" he ordered

 **New York**

MoonKnight glided across the New York city sky strapped to his Angel Wing. Awaiting for Jason to answer his request.

" _The Warehouse Black Mask was keeping his drugs was under the books it seems"_

"Who lent it out to him?"

" _Go figure Oswald Cobblepot_ "

"Penguin"

" _Did your homework, yes, but crime reports don't show his men, but those of the Maggia_ "

"Should've known"

" _How?_ "

"Hammerhead, a member and enforcer for the syndicate only way to find where those trucks went is to pay a visit to a family member" he suggested

 **No Name Bar**

The No Name Bar was one of the few Oasis that criminals could go to. Here they didn't have to worry about heroes or even cops. In the far end sat a man in a leather jacket with a few ladies and gaurds. Man Mountain Marko, one of the Maggias enforcers.

As he sipped a drink and laughed as did his company. In a fleeting moment an enormous blast knocked those within down. Some were dead, others were dazed by the shock. As they attempted to rise, bullets connected killing them.

"Ah!! What the hell!!!" Marko shouted underneath a pool table

"Not so fast Marko" Moonknight spoke standing over him, rifle aimed carefully at his head

"Well if it isn't the executioner himself" he mocked

"Black Mask shipment where is it?"

"Oh I'll tell ya"

Instantly headbutting Moonknight, throwing him off. Mark gripped a chair slamming it over the hero. Breaking he then grabbed Moon raising him over his head. Then threw the vigilante over bar, knocking down multiple bottles of wine and alcohol. Falling as Marc was soaked the mixture of smells made him nauseous. Marko wrapped his arm around his neck. Now in a headlock Moonknight struggled, punching the giant that held him. His breaths cutting shorter every minute, examined his option. Finding a broken bottle, clasping it's end stabbing the ragged edges in Marko's face. Catching one of his eyes blood began to leak out. Releasing Marc gasped for air, pulling out a billy club. Spinning he landed a solid hit on the mobsters jaw. Hitting the hard wood floor hard, Moonknight jumped over the bar. Positioning a knee on his chest, beginning to bash Marko's face. Using the bottom of the club, marks appeared after each strike.

"Where is it!!?" He shouted as he stopped

Marko gritted his teeth glaring with his undamaged eye. Coughing up blood and spit as words were forming.

"Hammerhead... never told me"

"Then you're useless" he spoke raising his hand

"Wait!... he's looking for someone"

"Who?"

"I don't know... just that he needs someone... to cook his shit" he answered

Moonknight stationary as he stared at the broken man. Grabbing a crescent dart, slicing Marko's throat. Coughing, holding the open tight as it began to drown him. Marc exited, leaving a pile of bodies for the police.


	8. A Crow Caught

"Looks like they found Marko and everyone else" Jason said watching the crime scene from a distant CCTV camera

"Marko didn't know where the shipment was, but he did offer us something else"

Marc then showed reports from the internet. From hero blogs to conspiracy theory sites, a scarce few matched what he was looking for.

"We won't learn anything from these" Marc said tapping a few keys

A list of contacts appeared, but Jason couldn't read them as it disappeared. A ring tone echoed as the computer attempted to make contact.

" ** _Yes_** " a deep voice spoke

"I need your assistance"

" ** _May inquire for what purpose?_** "

Jason assumed the two had worked before. Staying quiet waiting for the exchange to end.

"Black Mask, he has personal making drugs in large amounts I need to know who" Marc explained

The call went silent with not a word spoken. Soon reports, maps and criminal records popped up randomly.

" ** _In the last 48 hours Mask has been sending his men out in search of your target, but the identity of this individual has not been spoken maybe one of your other contacts could help you narrow it down_** " he answered hanging up

The high pitch tone echoing as they finally hung up. Marc retreated to a changing room, but Jason trailed behind.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked

"A contact that worked for SHIELD" he answered

"So what now?"

"We go hunting"

 **Gotham**

The gang war in New York seemed to have gotten worse. Days go by and not a single piece of good news. Word made it to him that his former protege had teamed up with the Crescent Crusader.

"Jason" Bruce whispered as he saw recent images of Redhood appeared on his terminal

"An interesting development I dare say" Alfred spoke standing by Bruce's side

"I've had Jason under watch, but to think he'd land in New York and fight alongside Moonknight" he explained worry evident in his voice

Alfred remembered the young man when as his time as Robin. Hot-headed, violent different than Dick Grayson in everyway. Glancing at the news reports, New York was getting weaker and weaker due to this gangland war.

"This Moonknight character needs to end this, before there's nothing left"

 **New York**

In civilian attire the younger of the two was shocked to see the man under the mask. He seemed rather normal for a lethal vigilante. The wear and tear could be seen, he seemed much older as well. Walking down the street the two stopped at a red light.

"So who are we meeting now?"

"Someone who has a ear to the ground" he answered this time with a stronger New York accent

"Ok... where we going?"

"You'll see"

 **Gina's Diner**

Outside Jakes popular food joint, sat an old man begging for coins. Clothes ratted, dirt covering his entire outfit, hair gleaming with dirt and grime.

"There he is" Jake whispered

Jason scanned the area unable to spot who he was speaking of. Approaching the old man who looked up.

"Well if it isn't Jake Lockley... haven't seen you come by in a few days" he spoke in a old and tired tone

"Hey Crowley" Jake spoke lighting a cigarette

Taking a drag soon after puffing out the smoke in sigh.

"Oh um Jay this is Crowley, Crowley this Jay" he introduced

"Jay, you a cabbie too?"

Jason glanced coughing due to second hand smoke.

"Yeah" he answered quietly

"So how bout instead of us freezing our asses our here like animals, and instead go in and have a bite" Jake suggested

Crowley wasting no time grabbed a muddy cardboard sign. Entering with the two sitting in a booth.

"Hey Jake, Crowley, and who might you be?" Gina greeted approaching with a notepad

"Oh I'm Jay"

"Well welcome to Gina's Diner, I'm Gina and what will you be having today" Gina asked clicking her pen

"I'll have coffee, eggs, bacon and hash browns" Crowley answered

"Just coffee and maybe some potatoes" Jake answered

"Same with eggs though" Jason agreed

"Alright, be back in a bit" she said leaving

Gina left as another waitress brought their coffee. Each one took a sip of the hot drink quietly enjoying it.

"So Crowley what brings this far so early?"

"I was kicked out of my usual spot at the park" he answered

At the same Gina came with their plates, setting down each carefully.

"Why?"

"Some those assholes with masks said if I didn't I wouldn't live to see 80" he answered digging into his meal

"Well they're right either if you keep on that got damn smoking" she suggested

Crowley waved her off while chewing on a piece of bacon.

"But besides that Crowleys right a lot of'em have hanging around there"

"What for?"

"No idea, but my son said he saw a few of them take someone down into the sewers" she explained leaving for another table

"She ain't wrong, I know a few folks who used the sewers as shelter, forced out" Crowley added

The two now knew where they would be going next. Jason just hoped that he wouldn't bring the smell with him later.

"Did you see who they took into the sewers?" Jason asked abruptly

"Don't know, but he sure was a skinny fella though kept a burlap bag over his head" he answered

Jason and Jake glanced at each nodding in agreement, scooting out the booth.

"Eat anything you want tell Gina to put it on my tab" Jake said patting Crowley's shoulder

"Thanks"

Outside the fall wind began to get chiller at the minute. Walking down the street they returned to their conversation.

"So you don't have contacts of spies or anything?"

"No"

"Why not if you're going to be doing this shouldn't you have the best helping?" Jason inquired

"No, the little people see more and who's going to give a diner owner and a homeless any mind" he retorted

 **Drug Lab**

"Where am I?"

The man sat in a dank room that smelled of shit and piss. Struggling with his restraints, handcuffs police issue. Sudden sound of foot steps echoed as Black Mask and his two enforcers came out.

"Dr. Crane long time"

"Sionis an unexpected surprise"

Slowly approaching Black Mask threw a punch. Spitting out blood with a groan as he sat up.

"Listen here freak show-"

"Freak show? Ironic coming from you" he joked

Black Mask stared for a moment, snapping his fingers. Tombstone walked behind then gripped Crane by the neck. Struggling to get out the hold, unable to being restrained.

"Speak when spoken to, now here's the deal... I need you to start manufacturing my shit" he explained as he waved to let him go

"Why me?"

"Cause you're more efficient and your skills are favored to me, do your part and I'll make sure you have enough to work with" he explained

Crane smiled as the thoughts of enjoyment ran through him.

 **Base**

Marc and Jason returned as gearing up for the night. The sewers were a large system of tunnels. It would take days before they found the lab. Though they needed to in order to stop Black Mask.

"You sure you're ready with that broken foot?" Marc asked tightening his gauntlet

"Don't worry, I'll do just fine" he answered putting a full clip I to his pistol

"Then let's go"


	9. Crows Nest

_"Tonight just as the gang war seems to worsen, a new drug has hit the streets... many have been hospitalized and few have died due to overdose of this new poison._

 _The drugs side not only involves death, but a series of other symptoms... rise in aggression, severe hallucinations, and seizures even._

 _Police have been trying to find the source of this epidemic... but unfortunately nothing has turned up._

 _This is Channel 6 News keep safe New York"_

 **New York Sewer**

Moonknight and Redhood were trudging through thick sewage. The odor awful and whatever you stepped in was a mystery. After watching the manhole above today a few men came.

"How could they move so fast in this shit?" Jason asked

"The lab must be down here"

Flashing a light spotting a few rats scurry away. Pipes began to rattle as cars and the subway send shockwaves.

"Hope the ceiling holds" Jason joked half-heartedly

"Time has tested them, we'll be fine" Marc retorted

Sloshing through the muck and grime, Redhood kept a calm hand on his weapon. Investigating each little crack Marc found small trace amounts of chemicals. Scattered across each entrance.

"This one has the less in it" Marc spoke following the left

Nodding rats again ran past with a white dust on their fur.

"They must be here, white dust is a strong sign of drugs" Marc said

"Or a bad cooking accident"

Pushing through as the elder spotted a few guards. Sneaking the two knocked them unconscious. Walking over a large lab stood below them. As a man wearing rags made use of it.

"Scarecrow"

"The notorious user of fear toxin" Marc added

"Yes, we need to be careful"

As they observed a large hulking mass appeared behind them. Too late to react they were punch through the iron bars. Landing hard on the makeshift lab floor. Struggling as they rose, both were restrained by Hammerhead and Tombstone.

"Well look at what we have here" Scarecrow said as traced his needles in the air

"It's... A little early...for Halloween isn't it?" Redhood joked as he struggled

"Why're you working for Black Mask!?" Marc yelled

Scarecrow tilted his head and moved out their view.

"This" he gestured

The lab may have been makeshift, but the equipment was expensive.

"Once he offered me this, how could I say no?"

"So you help him make the drugs... he gives you... A new play set?" Jason asked

"Oh yes, a simple arrangement, but it works it's wonders" he chuckled

Moonknight using subtle movements went to his pouch. Gripping a Crescent dart in his palm.

"Now that you're here, he'll be sure to give whatever I want-"

As Scarecrow stepped closer, Moonknight stabbed the dart into throat. Crane panicked pulling out more blood. Marc using it blinded Hammerhead throwing it in his face. Jason jumped up, headbutting his jaw dazing the mobster. Pulling a pistol Red shot at Tombstone, distracting him long enough for Marc to act. Using a billy club striking his neck following it with a kick to his chest. Stumbling back the two enforcers recovered, as they stood off.

"Which do you prefer?" Marc asked

"I have a score with the forehead" Jason answered aiming at Hammerheads face

Nodding Moonknight charged as did Tombstone. Sliding underneath and past Marc swung hitting his ribs. Backhand thrown and dodged another combo landed into Tombstones body.

"So you think you a wise guy?" Jason mocked

"I'm gonna end you tonight" Hammerhead retorted

Charging Jason jumped dodging the obvious attack. Until he threw one of the barrels hitting Jason in the back. Wasting no time the villain caught Jason by the throat. Gripping tightly as he held him above his head.

"Give it up kid" he growled

Before he could aim Hammerhead caught his hand. Breaking it the gun fell, unable to escape.

"Any last words?"

"...Yeah...Bye"

Pressing a butting a small blast exploded on the mobsters back. Releasing Hood, who recovered his weapon and started to land bullets.

Tombstone hand thrown Marc into the wall. Pinning with his forearm, attempting to push him off. Spotting a bag of white powder, Marc grasped it. Smashing it into his face the substance scattered. Disoriented Moonknight threw a punch or two soon wrestling the monster to the ground. Suplexing him to the floor, following it with a headlock.

"No mercy!!" Marc shouted as he gouged out his eye with his thumb

"Argh!!"

Jason dodged each attack, but caught a wild right hook. Getting cornered, he threw a gas grenade shooting before it went off. Blinded once again, Hood brought a garrot wire. Wrapping it around Hammers neck then yanking on it aggressively. Gasping for air, he showed no sign of letting up. Grabbing the excess wire Hammer tugged hard. Causing Jason to go airborne, then backhanding his ribs. By the sound four had broken once he landed.

"Argh!! That's not gonna feel good" he joked

Marc seeing Jason down, used his artificial claws. Stabbing Tombstone in the lower back, and twisting crippled him. Rising as Hammerhead had his back turned, jumped on his back. Jabbing the claws into the shoulder area harshly. Blood gushed out excessively, Jason ignoring his pain jumped landing a solid kick to Hammers hip. Placing him on one knee as he attempted to stop bleeding. Acquiring his pistols once again, Red aimed.

"See ya" He spoke shooting through his mouth falling dead

"Finally settled your score"

"Yeah, I guess"

Turning his attention back to the lab. He noted that Crane had disappeared, a problem for another day. Marc and Jason scanned the research thoroughly. The recipe for the drug, but something else.

"Crane, he was trying to mix in his fear toxin" Jason said holding the process written on paper

Marc worked through it extensively and came with a conclusion.

"Chaos"

"What?"

"Black Mask tainted the drug"

"For what, he wouldn't be able to profit from it"

"Unless he can detestable the other burrows of New York, he would have time to gain control and later profit with what spoils are left" Marc explained

"Damn it!" Jason yelled kicking over a barrel

 **Black Mask Building**

"Is it out?"

"Yes, but we haven't heard from Tombstone or Hammerhead"

"Good, less money to spend" Black Mask said taking a sip of whiskey

Approaching a map of each shipment, he laughed. New York was going to be his new kingdom and he it's king.

 **AN: Not my best.**


	10. Assault On The King

As the duo returned to their base news reports poured in.

 _"Amy here as downtown New York is in the midst of a riot-"_

 _"Assaults have skyrocketed-"_

 _"Citizens are in panic-"_

 _"A new bioweapon-"_

 _"Destruction-"_

 _"-New York"_

The city was suffering the panic of the tainted drug. Police were try as hard as they could to contain the situation. Red witnessed as each section of New York went up in flames.

"We won't be able yo do this, not with just us" he suggested

"What're you saying?"

"We need more bodies"

Black Mask Building

The rising kingpin had his top guns in his office. Standing tensed waiting for a word to be spoken.

"You all have been chosen, by me for an important task" he said taking a drag from his cigar

They all began to sweat and tighten their composure.

"Tonight as the city is ruins, you'll stay and guard myself from those who want you... and me harm"

Pointing out the window keeping his gaze locked on them.

"Moonknight and his so called posse will come... and they won't show no mercy" he reaffirmed

The men nodded.

"Now get ready"

 **Base**

Marc stood waiting for Jason to finish his calls. In secret though Marc called his own allies to battle. Jason was right it was bigger than them.

"Alright, I called they should be here soon" he informed

"Good"

Footsteps echoed as Jason pulled out a gun. Marc stopped his arm from raising. Entering the light Jason's eyes widen.

"Rorschach?"

"You called" he spoke in hoarse tone

Moonknight approached shaking his hand.

"Glad you came, we have a situation"

"I notice, half the city neck deep in shit" he agreed

"More are coming we need to assault Black Mask's base"

"...and the fear tainted drugs?"

"I've sent them to Spider-Man, maybe we'll create an antidote" he answered

"Wait, Spider-Man? The web-head uptown"

"He has greater chemical based resources than I do here"

Jason's phone rang, leaving to get a bit privacy.

"So how do you plan on entering Mask's compound?" Rorschach asked

Both walking to the computer seeing the schematics for the building.

"I'm hoping to split the hoard of gunmen Black Mask has, I'll lead a team from the roof, while Jason leads from the front door" he answered

"Divide and conquer"

"We just need eyes and ears for it to work"

"And I have just the person for that"

Turning the elder gentlemen saw Jason leading two figures. One was dressed in civilian clothes.

"This here is Julia Pennyworth" he introduced

Seeing her clearly she had dark skin and black hair.

"Hello I've heard so much about you" she spoke in a subtle British accent

"She'll lead us from here, be our eyes and ears" Jason suggested

Moonknight nodded then pulling up the holographic schematics.

"I've sent my radio signal to my contacts as did Jason, you will direct us from here" Marc explained

"So what I assault the front door and you'll hit the top" Jason asked

"Not just that, but a minor team will keep any back up from getting through" he answered

"We'll meet up with our teams as soon as we get there" Jason planned

"Good, now leave so I can do my job" Julia spoke as she sat down

 **Black Mask Building**

The crimelord gazed over his empire as it was set ablaze. Riots in every burrow, towers of smoke reaching the sky.

"Caesar would be envious"

A few miles away Moonknight piloted his Moon copter. Something that he had not done in some time.

"Penny 1 tell us about the building" Jason asked

 _"Normal building, but what you have to worry about isn't it's architecture though more on what's inside"_

"How so?" Rorschach asked fixing his gloves

 _"You'll probably have to deal with the hundreds of armed men inside"_ she answered

"Have our contacts made it there"

 _"Yes, Jason"_

"Yep"

"Your team is on Main St. they'll be ready to assault on your go as the Delay Team will wait once you enter"

"My team?" Marc asked

"The building two blocks away once you drop off Jason they'll board the copter" she answered

Nodding the team hover atop a alleyway. Jason jumps down, catching himself on a fire escape ladder.

"Alright see ya on the other side" Jason said

A slow subtle clapping and footsteps were heard. Turning suprised to see two luchadores walking up to him.

"Bro, look at this... the great Red Hood" one in green named Gus joked

"Who are you?" Jason asked dumbfounded

"We? We are the great Zapata Bros, straight out of Mexico chico" the other in red named Rigo answered

"Who invited you?"

"The Moon"

"Offered a great big tip" they answered

"Seems like the teams here"

Glancing above they saw a figure, with bright yellow eyes.

"If it isn't Night Hawk" Gus Zapata introduced

Landing down to the street level, he reminded Jason of Batman. Minus the cape and he seemed to be wearing only a Kevlar outfit with bulletproof chestplate.

"Well shows about to start, be ready"

A few blocks opposite of Jason's team, Moonknight had landed. Rorschach followed as they exited the aircraft. On the ledge stood a female in black and yellow spandex.

"Silk Spectre" Rorschach spoke

"Didn't expect to see you here" she said still focused on the building

"How's the Owl doing?" He retorted

"Still trying to stay away" she answered

Smirking as it fades the three huddle up.

"Once we enter, we'll be swarmed by guards armed and unarmed" Moonknight explained

"How many?" Silk asked

"At least over a hundred"

Taking deep breaths as Moon hands Rorschach a pistol.

"Now we wait-"

The sound of a horn and gunfire were heard down below. Looking down, the Zapata Bros had jacked a van. Speeding as one of the brothers hung out the window, firing off his rifle. Those guarding the front entrance moved out the way. The van crashed scattering the forces.

"Now is the time" Marc spoke as they all rushed into the Moon-copter

 **Jason's Team**

Exiting the vehicle Redhood saw a few had been crushed. The four entering the lobby as it was quiet. Large enough to cause echoes as you walked. Approaching the front desk, as small golden sat dormant. Gus held his hand up, tapping as a ding was heard. A moment of silent as the sound rang out.

"Nobody home" Rigo spoke

A bullet whizzed near Jason's helmet hitting the floor. Catching sight of it, taking cover. As squads of Black Mask men poured into the room. Hale of bullets rain down as the team returned fire.

"I'll break up their formation!!" Jason shouted

"No we got this!! Ready Bro!?" Rigo hollered

"Ready!!"

As break in fire came the brothers rushed the line. Using a tag team spear move, pushing in the way down. Redhood and Night Hawk charged shooting and killing those lagging behind.

 **Moonknight Team**

Men patrolled the roof more than in the lobby. As they waited, the noise of a helicopter alerted them. Gazing at the skies a silver object was spotted.

"What the hell is that-"

Gunfire was fired killing a large number them. As it continued the hatch opened as all three jumped out. Rorschach and Moonknight lay down covering fire. As Silk Spectre rushed jumping a vent to get to the men.

"Keep an eye on that door!!" Moon shouted

Rorschach did so as each that came he shot one. Most began to fall back to the stairs.

The road leading to Black Mask's building was streaming with cars. Reinforcements were on their way, and were loaded.

"Okay were-" an arrow pierced through the windshield hitting the driver. Swerving as the passenger attempted to control.

The sudden sound of beeping, then an explosion as the vehicle crashed. A few meters away a couple of archers perched atop tow buildings. One dawned in purple smiled at his shot.

"Not bad old man"

"Still got the touch" Hawkeye retorted as he pulled another

On the opposite side Arsenal his bow back. Shooting an acidic arrow taking a vehicle's tires causing it to total slowing the others.

"Good shot, but needs work" Hawkeye said over the comm

"Yeah right"

A series of explosions hit the reinforcements. Killing a few of the members.

"Okay guys let's just make sure they don't get by us" Huntress spoke firing her crossbow

 **Black Mask Building (Lobby)**

Gus drop kicks one as his brother choke slams another mask member.

"Yes!! That's what I'm talking about Bro!" Gus shouted

The two ducked as gunfire was shot, Redhood shot the shooters. As Darkhawk stabbed one and punched another.

"Keep your head in the game!!" Jason shouted striking another squad

 **Black Mask Building (Roof)**

As Silk Spectre and Rorschach held their position. Moonknight began to push the gang members back. Using his energy shield forcing back to the door. Silk and Rorschach rushed to help, as they punched through most of the enemy fell over the rail.

"That was harder than I thought" Silk huffed out

Not wasting time they ran down the stairs. Killing those still left behind, entering the penthouse floor. Two giants stood guarding the office doors.

"We'll take'em" Rorschach reassured

Moonknight nodded as the men charged. Rorschach caught one, holding tight. Landing a few jabs to his ribs, then landing an uppercut.

Silk Spectre jumped atop the other, wrapping her legs around his neck. Tightening her hold, the massive guard attempted to free himself.

Marc ran past forcing the doors open. In stood the man himself gazing over the smoke and fire. The city in chaos and he enjoyed every minute.

"Moonknight" he growled

"Roman"

Turning glaring at the vigilante before him.

"Here I thought I was done with this"

"You must pay for your crime"

Roman nodded as he warmed up his shoulders. Popping every joint he had to fight.

"Then you better be ready"

Forcing the wooden desk out the way. The two charged. As Mask threw a right cross, landing Marc retaliated with an right uppercut also.

 **Lobby**

As tens of Black Mask's men lay in a pool of blood. The team huffing and almost near exhaustion.

"Bro we may need to send these to the dryers" Rigo spoke seeing his shirt drenched in red

"We're not done we're heading up now" Night Hawk spoke

Groaning the brothers followed Redhood to an elevator.

 **Penthouse Floor**

Rorschach landed a hook combo, dazing them. Recovering the giant then pinned him against a wall. While Silk Spectre was pinned to the floor. As the two struggled, the elevator dinged. Seeing their allies in trouble Jason and his team bolted.

 **Office**

Black Mask struck Moonknight's ribs, stopping the assault soon landing a knee to Mask's side. Stumbling to a desk he grabbed a vase breaking it over Marcs head. Dazing Mask pulled a blade stabbing his side. Unable to feel the end hit, Moonknight gripped him by the collar and threw him onto a glass table. The air leaving the crime lord's body.

Picking Mask up by the neck, soon greeted by a punch to his wound. Unable to feel, his body reacted all the same. Landing a hook to his jaw a ringing in his ear.

"You tough, but nothin I ain't seen before" Black Mask huffed out

Pulling out a gun he aimed towards his head.

 **Penthouse Floor**

The Zapata Bros held the brute as Rorschach landed a few punches to his face.

"Ready bro!"

"I am bro!"

Placing their hands on his neck the pair lifted. Raising off the ground then to be slammed into the floor. Rorschach dealing the deadly blow with a stomp to his neck.

Hood and Silk landed kicks as Night Hawk, stabbed his neck. Silk seeing the opportunity kicks the blade further. As the giant fell dead.

 **Office**

Just before Mask could pull the trigger, Moon swipes it out of his hand. Charging him into the glass window. Before pushing him out he assaults him with a storm of punches. Blood covering his once all white armor.

"Your judgement... is... death"

Picking him up he then threw him out, as the glass shattered. Mask's soon disappearing shouting fade. Landing on the street below. Looking down the war was now done. The snakes head had been cut. The rest of his team entered, looking onas well.

"He's dead" Silk spoke

"What now?" Jason asked

Silent for a moment as a new threat had been eliminated.

"For now we disappear" Marc answered

 _"New York is safe again-"_

 _"The cure for the tainted drugs has been found-"_

 _"An assault on a downtown building-"_

 _"Crime Lord dead-"_

 _"An easy night will come, for we prevail"_

 **AN: Characters used**

 **Huntress, Hawkeye, Arsenal, Silk Spectre, and Night Hawk (supreme power) Zapata Bros.**

 **Not my best will try harder next time.**


End file.
